Kazeno Kosaru
|Kazeno Kosaru}}, also known as |Kazeno Mayumi}}, is one of the main characters in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" on her own because of the separation between her and her mother. She likes games, Anime and Manga, she wouldn't be able to live without them. Her catchphrase in often times is "SHOOT!" (シュート！ Shūto!), it is the shortened form of the sentence "Super Hover Over Outrageous There!" (スーパー・ホバー・オーバー・アウトレージュス・ゼア！Sūpā hobā ōbā autorējusu Zea!), she often says that when she sees something cool. But sometimes, if she is experiencing something terrible, she also uses the same phrase, but in different words: "Super Hell Over OMG There!" (スーパー・ヘル・オーバー・オーエムジー・ゼア！Sūpā heru ōbā ōemujī Zea!).' Her Precure alter ego is Cure Archer (キュアアーチャー Kyua Āchā), the Princess of the Wind that protects everything with a powerful gust. History Early Life She was born the oldest daughter of Karin, she was taken care by her mother like every child. But as her little sister, Miku, is born, Karin starts to be very busy and neglected both of them, leaving taking care of her sister alone. Kosaru's name is also changed into Mayumi due to its meaning. Kosaru tries to get Karin to realize that she needs to spend more time taking care of her and her sister, but ended up with a long term argument and separation between them. Kosaru is left all alone in her house while her mother takes her sister away and live in another house, this is the reason why she hates her mother and her new name so much. As soon as she live by herself, she finds games and other media can comfort her and eventually teach her a lot of new things, that is why she likes them so much. Meeting her best friends On the day when her mother abandoned her, Karin smashed Kosaru's precious bow to the ground and left her crying over it. She meets Himika, who always come to the training ground to practice her sword. She comforted her and help her to make a new bow, they quickly becomes friends. Himika gives her hope of living and the idea that she is still loved by many other people. She might has to live all alone at first, but she's never scared because Himika is always with her whenever she needs someone to be near her. Kosaru would visit her every time she got into confusion or has something cool to brag about. As soon as Himika made new friends, Minari and Shio, Kosaru also befriends with them and eventually become best friends, because of their dreams. Appearance In her normal form, Kosaru has has straight, dark green hair tied up in a big, short pigtail, with her favorite scarlet headphone on her head most of the time. Her bangs are hold up on the right side with a hair clip on the left. She has brown colored eyes. She always wear a hoodie, mostly in the shades of green with a tube top underneath, wears a simple scarlet choker at all times. Knee-length white socks and a simple green shoes. As Cure Archer, Kosaru's hair becomes more in a cantaloupe color and longer while her eyes turn into green. Her hair is curly and some are tied up into three long pigtails with some of the hair sticking from the green hairband, one of the pigtails end is curved and shaped like a heart. She wears a green choker with some cloth on the top, a light green midriff baring top with green linings. There is only one sleeve on the right while the other side is left blank, she also wears green bracelets with some cloth on both top and bottom on her both wrists. Short green skirt with multiple layers stacking up, a green lining on her waist curled up into shapes with some triangle-shaped cloth underneath, the first layer is green and resembles a cloud, the second layer is lighter green with triangle cuts and the lowest on is very light green with a little bit of zigzag cut. The brooch is heart-shaped and green with golden parts, and is placed on her chest with a zipper-like decor on the middle of her top. Knee-length white socks, boots-like green shoes with light green and green linings and wings-like decor on both sides of the shoes. Personality Kosaru is very sensitive and active, she only cares about her friends more than herself, but stubborn sometimes. She is very passionate about everything when she decided on something and would do anything to make them success. Cure Archer Formal introduction "I, am the Stormy Archer. The Wayward Wind. The Princess of shifting breeze! Cure Archer, present!" 俺は、ストームのアーチャー。強情なのウインド。シフトそよ風 のプリンセス！キュアアーチャー、プレゼーント！ Ore wa, sutōmu no āchā. Gōjōna no uindo. Shifuto soyokaze no purinsesu! Kyua Āchā, purezēnto! Quick introduction "The Wayward Wind, Cure Archer!" ウェイウォードウインド、キュアアーチャー！ U~eiu~ōdouindo, Kyua Āchā! Cure Archer (キュアアーチャー Kyua Āchā) is the Kosaru's Precure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required anyone to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Kosaru transforms by saying Princess Form Change! first to turn into her Princess Form, then say Battle Princess Form Change! to turn into her Battle Form. Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * - |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Archer can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *''' - Relationships [[Kazeno Karin|'''Kazeno Karin]]: Kosaru's mother whom she hates the most, because of her actions, Kosaru doesn't feel any love out of her and she doesn't think that she is even her mother's daughter. [[Kazeno Miku|'Kazeno Miku']]: She respects Kosaru as her idol, Miku loves her more than anyone else. [[Ozoku Himika|'Ozoku Himika']]: Kosaru loves Himika as her sister, because she comes to comfort her whenever she is down. Sometimes she calls Himika as "Mama", because she thinks that it'll be great if her mother was like Himika. [[Sekino Kaminari|'Sekino Kaminari']]: They quickly became friends as Himika introduces Kosaru to her. Minari likes to tease Kosaru when she's trying to do something stupid or letting someone down. [[Shimerumi Shio|'Shimerumi Shio']]: Both Minari and Kosaru agrees to help Shio with Himika when she lost her adoptive mother, and she become friends with all of them really quickly. Etymology Kazeno (風野) can be separated into two words, Kaze (風) means "wind", and No (野) means "field". Together, Kazeno stands for "wind field" Her first name is Kosaru (こさる) has two versions, the meaning that Karin made for her was from the mixing of the word Ko (呼), meaning "call", Sa (鎖), meaning "chains" or "close", and Ru (瑠), meaning "azure", and they mean "call close azure" altogether or seems to mean "calling from the sky that was bind by chains". There is no absolute reason why Karin named her this way. The second version is made up by Kosaru herself, Ko (弧) means "arc", Sa (刺) means "thorn" and Ru (流) means "flow". Ko (弧) represents the bow, Sa (刺) represents how she is able to protect herself, and Ru (流) represents her speed as fast as the wind. The new name that Karin gave her is Mayumi (まゆみ), it is made of the word Ma (真) meaning "true" and Yumi (弓) meaning "bow", together Mayumi means "true bow" Her name, with her mother's meaning, means "wind field calling from the sky that was bind by chains". As if in her own meaning, means "wind field arc thorn flow". In her new name, her name means "wind field true bow" Cure Archer: Kosaru's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia *She likes to call people in a weird way, especially her friends (ex. Himika, "Himikki"), which she has the same personality as Kaki from Lock On! Precure. **Coincidentally, they have the same first letter in their first name: "K"aki and "K"osaru **If Kosaru uses her new name, she would share the same first two letters with Kaki's twin, Maki. As it would be "Ma"ki and "Ma"yumi. *She is the only Cure who show more cleavage than her teammates. *Her name, Kosaru, sounds like a boy's name. *She is the first Cure who has been renamed by her mother. * She always put her hair up, because the boys often make fun of how looks like when it is down. * Her headphones color is scarlet, Himika's favorite color. * She is very good at English, because of her addiction to various games that mostly involve talking in English. ** That is also the reason why her catchphrases and most words in her introductions are in English. * Her favorite dessert is Macaroon. * Her favorite subject is Computer and Robotics. * She always has two big bandages on her back that she never takes off because of some unknown reason. * Before the series is finally planned out, her pre-concept name was Wind. Category:Cures Category:BPPC Cures Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!